Desire Within the Waves
by Krueger1996
Summary: With Laurel returning from college, can Embry tell her the truth, or will it stay hidden? **This is an Embry and OC fanfiction, Quil will be, however, mixed in a little to stir up some tasty drama.** LEMONS.


_ I felt electrified as her soft hands ran down my torso, lightly dragging her nails across me as well, leaving a tingling sensation which made my dick harden and my hips thrust upward. I grabbed her hips and roughly moved her so she was sitting on top of where I wanted her the most, she let out a small moan as she felt my dick press against her slick entrance, just covered by her lacy underwear. Her long, wheat colored hair brushed against my face as she bent over to place a kiss on my hot skin, I tensed up, not wanting to lose control before she was finished exploring me. _

_Beep… beep… beep… beep…_

Laurel and I had been going to the same school since what seemed like the beginning of time, she made it possible for me to wake up every morning and get my ass to school. Now that she was gone at college and I had dropped out of high school my senior year, we had fallen quite disconnected over the last few years. Now, she was the reason I never wanted to get _out_ of bed, I never fully wanted to wake up because that meant that she was going to be gone. You can call it whatever you wanted, most called it lame, the guys in the pack, however, called it an imprint. That term alone scared the hell out of me, it was so permanent but so perfect to describe what Laurel was to me. Scratch that, I honestly didn't think there was a word on this planet that could perfectly describe what she meant to me, and that was the truth.

I noticed that my phone was buzzing loudly on my night stand, snapping me out of my dream world and back into reality without Laurel, the name SAM flashed across the screen which made me subconsciously roll my eyes. I wasn't even fully awake and Sam was on my ass about getting busy. I reached over and answered the phone, putting it on speaker and setting it on my bedside table as I threw the covers off of me and wiped the sweat off my brow.

"Hello?" I answered, reaching for my boxers that had been discarded after another one night stand with a random whore from the bar.

"How did the night treat you, Embry?" Sam asked, obviously chuckling into the phone speaker, just to piss me off. He was spot on if he thought that it would irk me because my muscles started to quake.

"You know what Sam? At least you can go home to your imprint every night and make these feelings go away. I'm at the point where I can barely keep it up for even the hottest chick," I grumbled and finally managed to gather enough motivation to get out of bed.

"When is she coming up next?" Sam asked, his voice dropping to a more serious tone.

"I don't know, Sam" I sighed and ran my fingers through my disheveled hair, "She's mad at her parents right now so honestly, it could be a while, and I'm talkin' months before she even _thinks_ about coming back home."

"Us guys will find a way to get her back here, who knows, maybe she's starting to really feel the imprint now and she'll come running back to you" Sam sounded determined but all I could do was experience a terribly guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach,

"I don't want her to come home if she's sacrificing her grades and attendance," I thought out loud, realizing how much of an ass I sounded like, back in high school I would beg her to miss class so we could go to a movie or walk along the beach, do anything but be in class. This, of course, was before I had made the transition from man to werewolf and had discovered that she was my imprint. Even at that point in our lives, our connection was undeniably strong.

"Winter break is coming up in a few days, maybe we could set something up?" Sam pushed, trying to get me to admit that I wanted her back home. I shook my head and growled in frustration,

"I just don't see it happening, man, that's all I'm saying, she has a lot going on in her life right now" I gritted my teeth as I imagined her talking to other guys, looking at them, hanging out with them in their apartments. I knew she probably wouldn't have relations with anyone else, there was no denying that she felt the imprint connection too, but she could grow tired of trying to figure me out and then just… Give up.

"It's amazing how an imprint can change us… Anyways, see you at work, I just wanted to make sure your lazy ass was awake" Sam laughed and hung up the phone before I could yell at his little bitch ass for disturbing my dream land euphoria.

After my conversation with Sam was finally over, I successfully got my ass moving and committed to a shower. Letting the cold water rundown my overly hot body was always a good therapeutic method to get myself to calm down. I could feel my muscles unwinding and stop quivering, the change was filtering out of my system and I was returning back to my human mentality. As I lathered soap over my hard muscles, I thought about the last phone conversation that I had with Laurel. It hadn't ended so well. Long distance relationships were tough on a normal couple, but then you through uncertainty about what we were as a couple and the imprint into the mix, and you have a recipe for disaster. We never really defined what we were when she left three years ago, even when she came back to visit we both would avoid the topic and just continued on with what we had before. I hadn't heard from her for about a month now and it was killing me. It will be going on three weeks without hearing the sound of her soft voice, gracing my ears with the beautiful sounds of her giggles and sarcastic remarks. I rinsed off quickly before I could work myself up any more, I already had a rock hard erection that I knew would stick with me the whole day. I should be used to it by now because this was a daily ritual, even if I didn't think about her the whole day, I would still be hard, I swear I couldn't wear anything but tight jeans because it would just be too obvious. Tight jeans suppressed my throbbing manhood better than anything else… Besides being balls deep in Laurel, which was a completely other story in and of itself.

The thing about us guys in the pack is that we were all pretty big dudes, and when I say big, I mean it in every sense of the word. If I were to wear basketball shorts or anything, I would be showing off something that wouldn't be for the faint of heart. I put on my jeans and a dark stained red shirt and looked at myself in the foggy mirror. I had bags under my eyes, my shoulders were tense with stress, and you could just tell by my overall appearance that I was worn down. For many of the other guys in the pack, it was a huge deal to not see their imprint for more than 12 hours, I hadn't seen Laurel in person for almost four months. Four months of pure hell, I could touch her, treat her to dates and nice presents, hell, I barely got the opportunity to talk to her because she was either really busy or she was ignoring me because I had done something to piss her off. As I walked out of my apartment I checked for my phone, regardless if she was mad at me or not, I made sure that I called her every morning before I went to work, even if she was angry with me. Even though I knew she was ignoring me it felt good to hear her voice on the beginning of the voice mail answering machine, it helped me keep it together for at least a little while.

I dialed her number and let the phone ring like I normally did, counting to seven times. This time I didn't make it to seven rings before the ringing stopped and I heard a soft, sleepy voice on the other end. My heart stopped as I clutched the phone to my ear and leaned against the side of the house.

"Embry…" it was like a sigh of relief, I knew I had woken her up from a dream.

"Good morning, beautiful" I said quietly, not wanting to wake her even more if she wanted to hang up and go back to sleep.

"I'm coming home today" she said, her voice elevating only slightly, sleep still prevalent in her words.

"You're… Wait, you're coming home today? Where are you?" I asked, confused as all hell. She was going to school in California, she couldn't make it back home in one day, even if she were to leave right now, and it was 6 o'clock in the morning.

"My friend, Anna, is bringing me home, she lives in Oregon, she basically drives through the Port Angeles area to get to her house, so she said she would just drop me off" Laurel said simply.

"So you're coming home to visit your parents?" I asked hesitantly, just wanting confirmation whether or not she was planning on seeing me or not.

"Hell no, I'm pissed at them still. Em, I'm coming home to see _you_" she said brightly, all traces of sleep extinguished from her voice, I could tell she was now sitting at the edge of the seat, swinging her toned legs as she talked to me.

My heart pattered against my rib cage, erratically beating from the news that I had just received,

"Where are you right now?" I asked, looking at the clock again, it read 6 o'clock still.

"I'm basically in Port Angeles, we left last night some time. I don't even know when anymore, I just want to be home. Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you something…"

"Yeah?" I asked, heart now hammering so hard against my chest I thought I would phase right then and there.

"Can I crash on your couch? Like I said, I'm seriously so mad at my parents I could scream, so I would rather not go home at this point." She said timidly, I could all but see and feel the blush that spread across her perfect, heart shaped face. My pants further tightened in the groin area at the thought of her flawless face and her large, dewy green eyes, batting their lengthy black lashes at me.

"Do you even have to ask?" I replied lowly, trying to keep the growl out of my voice. It wasn't an angry growl by any means, it was a growl filled with passion, lust, and anticipation. Knowing that she would be right outside my bedroom, dressed in her skimpy night ware, probably a pair of my boxers and a tight, spandex tank top, like she always slept in. I couldn't comprehend this change of events. Laurel would be in my presence for who knows how long, and I was on cloud nine. If someone would have told me that this would be happening last night, I would have laughed in their face… Or phased and attacked the fuck out of them. Either way, I wouldn't have believed a word of it.

Silence overcame our conversation, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was more like enjoying the sound of each other breathing. Using my intensified hearing, I could detect her heart skipping beats and her breath quickening ever so slightly. She was just as excited as I was.

"There's some stuff that I need to tell you when you get here," I said quickly, before I could chicken out of saying it. The pack would kill me if I didn't tell her about the imprint and the change when she was here. It was only fair that she was told the truth. The imprinting and phasing didn't only affect me, it affected her as well. I knew for a fact that she was struggling with sleep, her dreams possibly even matched mine in intensity and content. The only way to put her even a little bit at ease is to tell her the whole truth and hope for the best.

"Why do you sound so nervous, Em?" she asked, apprehension coloring her soft voice,

"I've changed a lot since you left for college, I just need to get you up to speed on me… And you have to fill me in on the college experience" I said, trying to portray that I was calm and collected, even though I could justifiably break down and have some sort of wolfy panic attack.

"I've changed a lot too, you know, Embry" she said and I could hear the false scolding tone in her voice. "But I've got to go, we're going to grab something to eat in Port Angeles, I'm starved." She added,

"You should make sure to keep yourself better fed, Laurel" I said seriously, thinking about how long it had been since she had some sustenance.

"Okay, _sir_" she snipped and then giggled, "I'll see you in about an hour and a half. I talked to Sam and told him that I was coming over to the shop, all the guys are expecting me." She said and hung up the phone without letting me bid her goodbye.

As I flipped my phone shut I could feel my blood coming to a boil. I couldn't believe that after months of not having any communication with her, being a lifelong friend and now imprint, she decided to give Sam and the guys at the shop a call _before me_. What in the actual fuck. I got in my truck and sped down the road to get to the shop, I probably shouldn't have driven, considering the state of anger I was in, but I didn't care, I didn't want to phase and ruin my last nice pair of clothes either. I usually wore my nice clothes into the shop, just in case I met some hot chick… Or of the very slim chance that Laurel would be there waiting for me.

I pulled up to the shop and noticed that Jake and Quil must have switched shifts. Because I saw Jake's beat up, ugly looking Rabbit sitting in the parking spot designated for Sam and I, since we were managers of the shop. He did this because he thought that he had some special right to park there since he was the Alpha of his own pack. Screw him. I slammed my truck into park in the regular parking lot and got out, trying to calm myself down before I exploded into an extremely large ball of fur and fury.

"Hey look, it's princess Embry, late for his first shift, someone take a picture!" Jake exclaimed, swooning like a proud mother with her child on the first day of school. I rolled my eyes and swallowed my anger, for now I would focus on the fucking ugly Prius that had been brought in. They've only had it for a year and they were already experiencing transmission issues, that's why guys needed to stop letting women choose vehicles, the poor bastard had gotten the car because his wife has said it was 'cute'. The dude didn't even get to pick a manly color, like black or something, he was stuck with robin's egg blue. It's a disgrace to the world of vehicles, honestly.

"How was talking on the phone with _my_ imprint?" I looked at Sam with red hot anger in my eyes.

"I don't know, ask Jake," Sam shrugged and lifted the hood of an old Chevy Lumina, trying to avoid the disaster that was going to happen in about ten minutes or less.

"You know, I think her voice has gotten even hotter than before he left, she sounds like a real quality woman now. She must have gotten it from sucking so much college dick." Jake said casually, like he was talking about the weather or something.

Sam slammed down the hood of the car and looked at Jake,

"You don't ever say that about anyone's imprint, if I hear you say anything like that again, I'll have your head, Jacob Black." I had never seen Sam that pissed off since he annihilated Emily's face after he got angry. It was amazing how he could control himself though, no one had control quite like Sam did after he hurt Emily, so seeing him lose control like that was, quite frankly, scary as hell, even for me, who stood about two inches taller than Sam and had about forty more pounds of muscle.

"I'm just joking, Sam…" Jake said, holding both hands up, like a surrender. Typical Jake, back peddling when he realized that he fucked up pretty bad.

"I don't give a shit, how would you like it if someone said that about Ness?" Sam asked, all but burning holes in Jake's back. Jake just shrugged and went back to work, cranking on something under the hood of the truck he had been chipping away at for the last week.

"When is she going to get here?" Sam asked, turning to me and shaking his head at Jake.

"She said that her friend was going to stop at Port Angeles so they could grab something to eat, that was about a half hour ago, give or take a few minutes." I said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Only about an hour to go now, Embry. It'll go by fast if you get to work" Sam snickered and pointed to the ugly ass Prius that was just sitting in there. Staring me down.

"Awesome." I said dryly and walked to the back room to change into a pair of old shorts. I decided to keep my shirt off because it was especially hot in here today. The sun was beating down on the shop, even the open doors didn't do any good. I hear something fall and then someone shuffle around in the office. That meant that Emily was in the office doing some of the paperwork because everyone knew that Sam couldn't do paperwork to save his life.

By the time I had finished diagnosing the problem with the Prius, I heard the employee doors open. Looking up, I expected Seth or maybe Paul to come walking in with food. They were usually pretty good about bringing food around lunch time. I nearly dropped to my knees when I saw the wheat colored hair of Laurel, tears sprung to my eyes and I had to blink them away hastily before Sam or Jake saw them, tears were something that I couldn't ever live down. Even in a moment like this.

"Em…" she whispered, the sweet sound rolling off her lips like the sweetest of honey.

I ran to her. I couldn't contain myself. Almost four months of barely even talking to her did this to me, but I wouldn't change it for my life.

"Em!" she exclaimed louder as my sculpted body embraced her soft, curvy one. The way she felt while in my arms was my personal nirvana, taking me to a level of euphoria that I couldn't even begin to comprehend. Pulling me out of my reverence was the soft moan that emerged from her full lips, I could feel her tracing the contours of my muscled back and the muscles that lead up to my thickly corded neck.

"Kiss me" she whispered against my ear, looking up into my eyes with her wide, green ones. With no further prompting needed, I leaned down, putting my face as close to hers as I could, not wanting to initiate anything without her full consent. Instead of being timid, she took a fist full of my disheveled black hair and pulled, bringing my lips to their final resting place, matching up perfectly with her soft, full lips that moved with perfect precision. I wrapped my arm around her body and picked her up, quickly placing her on my work bench, slowly moving my lips against hers. Enjoying the gradual, smoldering feeling the spread across every surface of my body, melding us together into one being. Her fingers ran through my hair, pulling and massaging, becoming more forceful with every second and I was loving every second of it. She moved her lips to my neck as we broke to catch our breath, the feeling was so impossibly good that I grabbed her hip with one hand, pulling her closer to me, and with the other hand I gripped the metal work bench, holding on for dear life. I could feel the metal denting beneath my hand, slowing crumbling under the pressure that I was putting on it.

As much as I hated to think of it, for now I was at my limit. I would destroy everything just to have more of this beautiful woman in front of me and I wouldn't do that to her. Our first time had to be special and in a shop wasn't very special. I think she realized that our moment of union was over as well… for now. Breaking away from our kiss, she hugged me, wrapping her arms around my warm body.

After our show of affection, the whole shop had fallen into a moment of awkward silence. The women were looking shamelessly at us with adoring eyes and the pack of guys were looking around weirdly, trying to ignore the apparent damage that had been done to my work space at the shop. Dents were made in my work bench the size of my hands. I even noticed the dents that had been made in the Prius that had been made when I practically launched myself at Laurel. She looked ahead with no shame, tightly holding onto my one hand with both of hers for dear life.

"Embry, I'm giving you the rest of the day off" Sam said as soon as Quil awkwardly cleared his throat, having just came into the shop for his afternoon shift.

"As much as I would like to, I have to work, Sam" I said, a horrible feeling filling the pit of my stomach as I seen Laurel's face go glum out of the corner of my eye.

"Fine, I'm giving you the rest of the day off _with pay_" he said stubbornly, he received a loving gaze from Emily, she was always thrilled when he did shit like this. Normally, it would annoy me, but right now, I couldn't have been happier.

"I want a day off with pay!" Quil whined, setting the pizza boxes on the pool table and folding his arms complacently across his chest.

"Shut up, Quil" Jake, Sam, and I said in unison and Quil shrugged,

"I had to try, right?" he smirked and stepped into the office, changing his clothes for the work day, he must have been hanging out with Claire before coming in for his shift and to bring food.


End file.
